This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing the external lights on a vehicle.
Automobiles have numerous external lights which perform various functions. For example, headlights illuminate the road surface for a driver and indicate to pedestrians or other drivers that the car is approaching. Other lights provide visual indicators of the action or intended action of the vehicle, such as brake lights, reverse indicator lights and turn signal lights. A license plate light can also be provided for illuminating the license plate at night. Each type of light includes one or more bulbs which have a limited life.
To determine whether the lights are in working order, the vehicle must either be provided with an expensive computer display which senses when a bulb is burned out or the driver must manually inspect the lights. If the driver can obtain assistance from another person, the driver can leave the car running and turn on the various light in sequence while the assistant verifies that the lights are working. If the driver does not have an assistant, the driver must enter the vehicle, actuate as many lights a possible, exits the vehicle and inspect the lights, re-enter the vehicle and actuate additional lights, and exit the vehicle again and inspect those lights. Unfortunately, many of the lights cannot be actuated simultaneously, such as the high beam and low beam headlights. Further, many of the lights are difficult to actuate if the driver is not in the vehicle, such as brake lights and reverse indicator lights. Therefore, it can be very difficult for a driver, without assistance, to verify that all of the exterior lights on the vehicle are in working order.